Generally, a disconnecting switch for a power distribution line is a device for connecting or disconnecting lines at a condition near zero voltage or zero current by being mounted on one of the lines.
The disconnecting switch for the power distribution line includes: a first terminal connected to a first line; a second terminal connected to a second line; a movable member rotatably mounted to the first terminal; a fixed member mounted to the second terminal; an on-off lever rotatably mounted to an end part of the movable member; and a locking end mounted to an end part of the fixed member.
That is, the on-off lever of the disconnecting switch for the power distribution line is locked to or released from the locking end of the fixed member by rotating the movable member in a first direction or a second direction, thereby connecting or disconnecting the first line and the second line.
Here, the on-off lever includes: a lever body; a shaft hole provided on the lever body, the shaft hole supporting a support shaft such that the lever body elastically rotates on the movable member; a manipulation hole formed at a first portion of the lever body so as to rotate the lever body in the first direction; and a locking step provided on a second portion of the lever body such that the locking step is locked to the locking end.
Accordingly, when connecting lines, the movable member is rotated toward the fixed member after inserting a tool into the manipulation hole for manipulation of the on-off lever, and then the locking step hits the locking end. Then, after the lever body is rotated in the first direction by the collision of the locking step with the locking end, the lever body is restored to an original position, and the locking step is locked to the locking end. Accordingly, the movable member is locked to the fixed member, and thus the lines are connected to each other. Further, when disconnecting the lines, the movable member is rotated in a direction contrary to a location of the fixed member while rotating the lever body in the first direction after inserting the tool into the manipulation hole, and then the locking step is released from the locking end. Accordingly, the movable member is released from the fixed member, and thus the lines are disconnected from each other.
However, since when connecting the lines as mentioned above, the movable member is required to be forcefully rotated toward the fixed member such that the locking step is locked to the locking end while the lever body is rotating, it is difficult to connect the lines, and further, poor manipulation of the on-off lever of the disconnecting switch for the power distribution line may cause electric shock accidents.
In addition, while forcefully rotating the movable member, the locking step and the locking end strongly hits together. Accordingly, the locking step and the locking end may be broken due to the hitting and thereby connecting or disconnecting the lines may not be performed and further a lifespan of the on-off lever is also shortened.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.